1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing method, and more particularly to a method for beautifying a human face in a digital image.
2. Related Art
With the development of digital cameras, photography is no longer expensive. A user can capture a desired image at will to record a memorable moment or scene. Especially, many photographers mainly focus on shooting portraits. However, if a person to be shot has spots, dust, fine wrinkles, or the like on the face during shooting, the aesthetic feeling of viewers about the shot digital image may be affected.
This problem may be solved by using digital image editing software to edit details of the digital image. However, as ordinary users are not all familiar with the image editing software, it is difficult for beginners to employ this method. Another method is to soften the image. Although the colors of the above color block portion can be diluted through this method, portions in the digital image that do not need to be adjusted are also softened as the softening process is used for processing the entire digital image. As a result, the aesthetic feeling of the digital image is lowered.